In Loving Memory of John de Klein (6155 CartoonMania Productions Style)
6155 CartoonMania Productions's Music Video Spoof of "In Loving Memory of John de Klein". Song: * Forever Young Sung by: * Carol Parks Song Form: * The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation (1986) Transcript: * Video of 6155 CartoonMania Productions Intro (2019) * (Fade in from black) * (Sad Mickey Mouse Clip) * (Minnie Mouse Crying Clip) * (Donald Duck Crying Clip) * (Pluto Crying Clip) * (Goofy Crying Clip) * (Sad Bugs Bunny Clip) * (Daffy Duck Crying Clip) * (Sad Porky Pig Clip) * (Sad Witch Hazel Clip) * (Sylvester Crying and Sobbing Clip) * (Sad Pepe Le Pew Clip) * (Sad Penelope Pussycat Clip) * (Wile E. Coyote Crying and Sobbing Clip) * (Alice Crying Clip) * (Sad Sebastian Clip) * (Sad Ariel Clip) * (Sad Flounder Clip) * (Sad Simba Clip) * (Sad Nala Clip) * (Timon and Pumbaa Crying Clip) * (Sad Rafiki Clip) * (Sad Bagheera Clip) * (Sad Mowgli Clip) * (Sad Vultures Clip) * (Sad Baloo Clip) * (Sad Dawson Clip) * (Sad Basil Clip) * (Sad Olivia Flaversham Clip) * (Sad Ratigan Clip) * (Sad Brave Heart Lion Clip) * (Sad Grumpy Bear Clip) * (Sad Hugs and Tugs Clip) * (Sad Good Luck Bear Clip) * (Sad Perfect Panda Clip) * (Sad Polite Panda Clip) * (Sad Grams Bear Clip) * (Sad Bright Heart Raccoon Clip) * (Sad Treat Heart Pig Clip) * (Sad Champ Bear Clip) * (Sad Cheer Bear Clip) * (Beastly Crying Clip) * (Aurora Crying on her bed) * (Sad Merryweather Clip) * (Sad Fauna Clip) * (Sad Flora Clip) * (Sad Wendy Darling Clip) * (Sad Dumbo Clip) * (Sad Timothy Q. Mouse Clip) * (Penny Ling Crying Clip) * (Yin and Yang Crying Clip) * (Tommy Pickles Crying Clip) * (Chuckie Finster Crying Clip) * (Phil DeVille and Lil DeVille Crying Clip) * (Angelica Pickles Crying Clip) * (Kimi Finster Crying Clip) * (Sad Jim Crow Clip) * (Sad Preacher Crow Clip) * (Sad Glasses Grow and Fat Crow Clip) * (Sad Straw Hat Crow Clip) * (Sad Happy Clip) * (Sad Clips of Bashful, Sneezy, and Sleepy) * (Sad Grumpy Clip) * (Dopey Sobbing with Doc Comforting Him) * (Cuddles Crying Clip) * (Giggles Crying Clip) * (Toothy Crying Clip) * (Flaky Crying Clip) * (Petunia Crying Clip) * (Cub Crying Clip) * (Lumpy Crying Clip) * (Nutty Crying Clip) * (Sad Clips of Pongo and Perdita) * (Sad Anna Clip) * (Elsa Sobbing Over Anna's Frozen Body) * (Sad Clips of Kristoff and Sven) * (Sad Olaf Clip) * (Sad Quasimodo Clip) * (Hercules Sobbing Over Meg's Dead Body) * (Sad Pegasus Clip) * (Bing Bong Sobbing to Sadness Takes) * (Joy Sobbing Over Core Memories) * (Riley Andersen Sobbing Because She Misses Minnesota) * (Sad Vanellope Von Schweetz Clip) * (Sad Wreck-It Ralph Clip) * (Yakko, Wakko and Dot Crying Clip) * (Slappy Squirrel Crying Clip) * (Skippy Squirrel Crying Clip) * (Tom Cat Crying Clip) * (Homer Simpson Crying Clip) * (Marge Simpson Crying Clip) * (Bart Simpson Crying Clip) * (Lisa Simpson Crying Clip) * (Timmy Turner Crying Clip) * (Cosmo Crying Clip) * (Wanda Crying Clip) * (Sad Pinocchio Clip) * (Sad Jiminy Cricket Clip) * (Sad Figaro and Cleo Clip) * (Sad Duchess and O'Malley Clip) * (Sad Kittens Clip) * (Sad Hiro Hamada Clip) * (Sad Clips of Wasabi and Fred) * (Sad Clips of Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago) * (Sad Aladdin Clip) * (Sad Jasmine Clip) * (Sad Genie Clip) * (Belle Sobbing Over The Beast) * (Sad Clips of Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts) * (Sad Rapunzel Clip) * (Sad Merida Clip) * ("Rest in Peace, John de Klein (1965-2019)" Title Card with John de Klein) Clips/Years/Companies: * SpongeBob SquarePants (Texas, Walking Small, Fools in April, Grandma's Kisses, Can You Spare A Dime?, Squilliam Returns, Money Talks, No Nose Knows, Girls Night Out; @1998-2018 Nickelodeon) * Looney Tunes (Broom-Stick Bunny, Fiesta Fiasco, Riff Raffy Daffy, Feed the Kitty, The Last Hungry Cat, Really Scent & Carrotblanca; @1930-1969 Warner Bros. Pictures) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Care Bears Family (Grumpy's Three Wishes, The Sleeping Giant, The Long Lost Care Bears, The Lost Gift, The Cloud Monster, The Best Way to Make Friends, The Lost Gift, King of The Moon and The Fabulous Care Bears Safety Game; @1986-1988 Nelvana Ltd. and Those Characters From Cleveland) * Sleeping Beauty (@1959 Disney) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * 101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Inside Out (@2015 Disney) * Wreck-It Ralph (@2012 Disney) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Big Hero 6 (@2014 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Beauty and The Beast (@1991 Disney) * Tangled (@2010 Disney) * Brave (@2012 Disney) * Rugrats (Send in the Clouds, Chuckie Vs. The Potty, Baby Maybe, World of the Day and The Big Sneeze; @1991-2004 Nickelodeon) * The Fairly OddParents (Fairy Idol, Wanda's Day Off and Spellementary School; @2001-2018 Nickelodeon) * Littlest Pet Shop (Mean isn't Your Color; @2012-2018 Hasbro) * Animaniacs (Bumbie's Mom, Plane Pals and Rest in Pieces; @1993-1999 Warner Bros. Pictures) * Tom and Jerry (Is There a Doctor in the Mouse?; @1940-1967 MGM) * Happy Tree Friends (In A Jam, See You Later Elevator, Read em and Weep, Sucker for Love, Class Act and Out On A Limb; @1999-2019 Mondo Mini Shows) * The Simpsons (Bart Gets a Z, The Bart of War, Bart Gets An F, Dude, Where's My Ranch; @1989-2019 20th Century Fox) Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:6155 CartoonMania Productions